


A peculiar family tree ( Maybe  a bit of a chatfic???)

by JakkRabbit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Admin Clay | Dream, Captain Puffy and Jschlatt are syblings, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Eret are Siblings, Family Fluff, Gen, He and Eret are childhood friends, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Clay | Dream, Hybrid Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jschlatt is Dreams dad, Jschlatt isnt dead, Like So close as if family, Multi, Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Puffy, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Punz is coming along for the ride, Unfinished, hes baisically a selkie, more tags to be added potentialy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JakkRabbit/pseuds/JakkRabbit
Summary: I dont know how to summurize this. Schlatt is abusive. Dream is having a bad time. Dream is afraid and in pain. Eret is worried. Puffy is livid. Sam and Punz try to help. Niki is there for morał support. And some friends sometimes make things worse. I hope you stay and enjoy even if this is shit.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream & Eret & Jschlatt, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	A peculiar family tree ( Maybe  a bit of a chatfic???)

**Author's Note:**

> Abuseive relationships! I will put trigger warnings in the begining of every chapter, tags will be update hopefully on time and Well and i will hopefully feel motivated to start writing this crap.

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

𝚁𝙴𝙰𝙳 𝙽𝙾𝚃𝙴𝚂 𝙵𝙾𝚁 𝙸𝙽𝙵𝙾! 𝙱𝚈𝙴 𝙻𝙾𝚅𝙴𝚂! ( ˘ ³˘)♥︎


End file.
